drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Doheny
The Great Doheny the sixth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on November 12, 2006. Plot Josh tries to show a magic trick, but it goes wrong. Drake talks about how to get girls. Henry Doheny (Steve Tom), a magician that Josh likes but Drake really hates, is at The Premiere. He talks to Josh, and he collapses in the process. Josh presents him and Drake, and then shows Doheny a magic trick. He also tells him that he can visit him anytime. He eventually does so for lunch, and meets Megan. Henry does a rabbit (named "Cookie") magic trick to her, and says she can have it. He does a magic trick to Drake too, though he is not interested at all and ends up not liking it. After, Drake and Josh are getting ready to go to bed, but Doheny gets out of the wardrobe and invites them to hang out at a jazz club. Walter comes in and surprisely meets the magician. He wants to go to the club with him, and Drake refuses to go. Next day, Drake and his girlfriend Lexi (Dianna Agron) are dating at The Premiere. Drake shows her his "flapping fist noises" and she shows him her "fist in mouth" talent. They are interrupted by Henry, who makes Lexi disappear. Josh goes talk to him. Henry says nobody wants him anymore. Thus, Josh lets him stay with his family for the next months. Drake is now furious. The brothers find Lexi inside the popcorn storing. It's night, and Drake is angry at Josh as Henry will sleep at their room. Walter and Henry come in, as Walter is begging for a magic trick. Henry them makes him bald. As he has sleep apnea, Doheny shows Josh his sleep apnea machine that he uses to not snore, though it makes a loud noise. Drake wants to hit him with a baseball bat, which Josh doesn't let him do. Next morning, Josh tells Henry he got a show for him, and he accepts. Megan tells him a magic trick that will "bring him back to top". Skipping to the show, Drake and Josh presenting Henry and his magic trick, "The Box of Empalement". He enters the box, and Drake and Josh shove four swords into it. Doheny does not comes out of the box as planned. Dr. Lonsway, who is in the audience, sees him and says he's dead. At the funeral, Doheny suddenly appears on the stage, saying it was just a magic trick, and is happy as he became famous again. He later arrives back at the house to say goodbye to the boys and gives Megan a check for $50,00 and Yo-Yo's for the boys. Before he goes Walter asks if he can't give his hair back, Henry agrees but leaves before he can even do the trick. He shouts from his car to buy a wig as he drives off. Trivia *This episode was written by Matt Fleckenstein and directed by Adam Weissman, like Wendell & Vinnie episode Rule Breakers & Date Makers. Ironically, Wendell & Vinnie stars Jerry Trainor, who plays Crazy Steve. *Cookie the Bunny belongs to Dan Schneider in real life. She has appeared in iCarly numerous times and appeared in the Zoey 101 episodes "Spring Break-Up" and "Lola Likes Chase". As well as in The Amanda Show opening in which Amanda's appendix was bothering her and after a doctor rips it out, the doctor rips out Cookie the Bunny who was apparently stuck inside of Amanda's appendix. *Drake's date is played by infamous Glee actress Dianna Agron. *At the beginning of the episode, Drake is telling his friends at the Premiere about the time he had a cast. He could have been referring to the events of the episode Paging Dr. Drake, as he had a cast in that episode. Goofs *Megan got a bunny but in later episodes, she does not have it anymore. It is unknown what happened to it. *Drake was dating Carly in the last episode, but he is seen making out with a girl in the intro, and yet dating some other girl in the middle of the episode. They must have broken up but in The Storm they are still dating. It is unknown why this occurred. *Henry Doheny makes Walter bald and his hair disappear, he asks him to bring his hair back just because everyone is laughing at him but he instead storms off to Las Vegas and tells him to get a wig, Walter is still seen with hair in other episodes, he may have gotten a wig like Doheny told him to or he just waited to grow his hair back just so he's not seen bald in any other episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes